Akane en las estrellas
by Diana Brower
Summary: Después de una otra de sus tontas peleas con Akane, Ranma reflexiona en el tejado sobre lo ocurrido, mientras dibuja su imagen en las estrellas. RanmaXAkane


Sin fines de lucro. Los personaje aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, si no de la magnífica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Akane en las estrellas**

¡Vaya lluvia de estrellas más hermosa, en el cielo nocturno de Nerima!

En el Dojo Tendo, Ranma perseguía a Akane por todo la casa, suplicando que lo ayudase, pero ella se oponía y le ignoraba totalmente.

-Por favor, Akane, déjame copiar tu tarea, ¡Te lo ruego!

-¿Aun insistes? ¡Te he dicho que no, Ranma! Debes aprender a hacer los deberes por ti mismo.

-¡Pero no entiendo nada de esa basura!

-¡Eso es porque nunca prestas atención durante las clases!

Ranma no supo que contestar, no pudo defenderse contra eso. Akane fue hacia su habitación y Ranma tras ella.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – preguntó Akane, ya algo irritada.

-Tan solo déjame copiar la primera parte… - volvió a suplicar.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ukyo? Ella hace todo lo que le pides sin protestar.

-Lo haría, ella es mucho más considerada y amable que tú. Pero ella no asistió hoy a la escuela.

Akane se molestó.

-¿Así? Tienes razón, es más considerada que yo, ¡Y también más linda a tus ojos! ¡Si tanto la prefieres, ve a molestarla a ella! – y como acto seguido, le lanzo un libro a Ranma, pero él lo esquivó hábilmente.

-¡Fuiste tú quien la metió en el tema! Espera… ¿Acaso estas celosa? – dijo Ranma burlonamente-. Hacerte la linda no te va para nada, Akane. Sabes que no lo eres – dijo para hacerla enojar.

-No es esa mi intención ¡Yo sé bien que para ti soy horrible, no soy nada linda! – Gritó llena de rabia-. ¡Ahora, largo de mi habitación!

Y lo echó violentamente, cerrando la puerta a Ranma en sus narices.

-Ranma, insensible… eres un idiota – susurro con la voz entrecortada y los ojos lagrimosos.

-Akane… - musitó Ranma, frente a su puerta, culpable por haberla hecho sentir mal.

Salió de la casa y fue hacia la ventana de la habitación de Akane. Iba a tocar, pero permaneció observando desde afuera. Ella estaba frente al espejo, mirando fijamente. Aun desde lejos, Ranma podía observar que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Al verla así, su corazón se encogió, dolorosamente.

Subió al tejado y se recostó boca arriba, con los brazos tras su cabeza. El cielo nocturno era hermoso, lleno de estrellas. Pero Ranma no era capaz de admirarlo, pues no podía quitar de su mente esa imagen tan pesada, esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Akane. Luego recordó el tono entrecortado de su voz: '' ¡Yo sé bien que para ti soy horrible, no soy nada linda!''

-Eres tan tonta, Akane – susurró para sí.

Mirando el cielo, dibujó su rostro en las estrellas; un rostro tan delicado, fino y suave. Sus labios, delicados y atractivos, que escondían una cautivante sonrisa, que dejaba a cualquiera hipnotizado. Ranma, a pesar de disimular muy bien, era víctima de los efectos que provocaba la sonrisa de Akane; era una sonrisa llena de dulzura y encanto. Su cabello sedoso, aunque muchos eran admiradores del largo cabello que Akane tuvo en el pasado, Ranma lo prefería corto y sencillo "Luce bonito así" pensó. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones, tan brillantes. "Ni siquiera las estrellas brillan tanto" pensó, algo ruborizado. Se golpeó a sí mismo, sintiéndose tonto por pensar de forma tan cursi. Sin duda, una carita naturalmente muy bella, que no necesitaba nada para resaltar. A diferencia de Shampoo y Ukyo, que resaltaban su gran belleza con un pequeño y modesto toque de maquillaje, Akane se mostraba sencilla y eso era más que suficiente, un punto más para su genuino encanto. En las estrellas, imaginó el rostro de Akane en una peculiar manera: enojada. Entonces Ranma rió. Le encantaba como lucía enojada. Cuando fruncía el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula, ese rostro tierno se veía realmente adorable. Ya fuera por alguna pelea tonta o las exageradas reacciones de celos, Ranma disfrutaba ver esa expresión graciosa en Akane cuando se molestaba. ¡Ah! Los celos. Ranma sentía una extraña emoción al ver celosa a Akane, se sentía importante y con confianza de su atención… Pero cuando los celos se volvían algo más serio, le daban miedo las violentas reacciones de Akane.

Ranma siguió dibujando su imagen completa. Y el rubor reapareció en sus mejillas cuando imagino las curvas de su cuerpo. Peculiar figura. Delgada, piernas gruesas y torneadas, pero con muchas caderas y poco busto "Chica gorda" pensó Ranma riendo. Pero, sin duda, una figura muy sugestiva y armónica, bastante atrayente, que Ranma había podido apreciar en ciertas valiosas ocasiones. El rubor lleno el rostro de Ranma y pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. Imaginó que el dibujo de Akane en las estrellas bajaba hacia él y estando muy cerca lo abofeteaba, por imaginar su cuerpo. Ranma rió. "¡Pero qué carácter!". Y recordó otro factor que lo dejó reflexionando por un momento. Su personalidad. Ese carácter tan sensible, tan voluble. "Histérica como una loca desquiciada, pero muy bondadosa. Violenta, pero gentil. Ingenua e insegura, pero determinada y valiente, entregada y leal, dispuesta a ayudar a amigos e incluso a enemigos, con la tonta y cursi esperanza de encontrar siempre algo bueno en las personas. Y además… siempre está ahí para apoyarme sin condición…" Ranma esbozó una sonrisa pensando en aquello. Pero entonces recordó de nuevo la expresión triste de Akane frente al espejo.

–Tonta. ¡Eres tan tonta! Tan tonta que no te das cuenta que yo… que yo…

De pronto, pequeñas gotas cayeron del cielo y rápidamente una fuerte lluvia lo empapó por completo. Su cuerpo se transformó en mujer. Se incorporó para bajar y fue hacia la ventana de Akane.

Akane estaba recostada en cama, leyendo. Se asomó y vio a Ranma mojado, vuelto mujer. Abrió la ventana.

-Akane, quería pedirte una… -Akane lo interrumpió.

-Entra. Si te sigues mojando te resfriaras.

Ranma entró, extrañado por su actitud, pensaría que ella seguía molesta como para dejarlo entrar tan fácilmente. Con dificultad, se atrevió a decir:

-Akane, quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo que te dije. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal.

Akane lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada con expresión avergonzada.

-¿Qué hacías mojándote afuera? –preguntó Akane, como si no hubiese dado importancia a lo dicho por Ranma.

-¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Yo te pregunté algo primero.

Ranma viró los ojos y respondió de mala gana.

-Estaba en el tejado.

Akane soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio; por un segundo pensó que Ranma se había ido con Ukyo o con Shampoo.

-Entonces, ¿escuchaste lo que…? ¡Ah! Olvídalo – dijo Ranma irritado y salió de la habitación. Akane lo siguió.

-¡Ranma!

Ranma se detuvo y Akane le arrojó una toalla, él la atrapó. Akane se acercó a él y puso otra toalla sobre su cabello.

-Acepto tu disculpa.

Entonces ella dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, pero antes de haber entrado, dijo de espaldas:

-No dejaré que copies mi tarea, pero si quieres que te ayude en algo que no entiendas, puedes venir a mi habitación.

Y entonces entró y cerró la puerta. Ranma se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Ya no está enojada? – musitó con sorpresa.

No perdió tiempo, fue a cambiarse la ropa mojada y a transformarse en hombre, recogió sus libros y regresó a la habitación de Akane. La puerta estaba abierta, pero Akane no estaba dentro, aun así, Ranma entró.

Akane apareció un minuto después, con una bandeja llena de panecillos y té. Ranma palideció al verla.

-No me mires así, bobo. Yo no los cociné; Kasumi los preparó para nosotros.

Ranma sintió alivio.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó Akane al tiempo que abría los libros.

-¡Ja! No entiendo nada – respondió Ranma con una risita.

Akane viró los ojos.

-Está bien. Desde el principio entonces.

Y entonces Akane ayudó a Ranma con sus deberes escolares. Para extrañeza de Ranma, con mucha paciencia y consideración. Soportó responder a cada pregunta idiota que el hacía, sin groserías.

-¡Wow! No es tan difícil como yo pensé – exhaló Ranma, una vez que hubieron terminado todo.

-Veamos, ¿Ya no hay más tarea? – dijo Akane con un suspiro, mientras buscaba entre los libros si faltaba algo.

Ranma la miró con el rabillo del ojo. "Que linda" pensó.

-Gracias, Akane. Oye, amm, en verdad, ¿No estas molesta ya? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No se puede dar agrado a todo el mundo –respondió con un suspiro, sin despegar la mirada de los libros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo hacer que pienses que soy linda, si no lo soy –respondió con un hilo de voz, con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Sigues con eso? ¡Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado! –exclamó Ranma irritado-. Además, yo nunca dije que fueras horrible, eso tu misma lo dijiste.

-No necesitas decirlo para que lo sepa, no soy tonta, bobo.

-¡Es que no lo eres! – se le escapó decir a Ranma.

-¡¿Entonces por qué siempre me dices que no soy nada linda?!

-¡Tú sólo recuerdas las cosas que yo hago mal! ¿Qué recuerdas las veces en que te he dicho que eres linda? – nuevamente, a Ranma se le escapó decir eso.

-Ranma… - exclamó Akane con sorpresa y sonrojo.

Ranma se mordió la lengua y se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho eso. Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Akane y comenzó a devorar un panecillo.

-Ranma… ¿En verdad crees que soy linda?

-¡Ah! ¿Para qué quieres que lo repita, boba? – exclamó Ranma con enojo.

Pero al voltear, Ranma se encontró con esa peligrosa expresión de Akane. Sus manos estaban juntas frente a su rostro, sus mejillas de un tono carmín y esa mirada tan brillante, llena de ternura e ilusión. Ranma quedó petrificado. Y sin pensar respondió titubeante:

-Ss…Si… Ak…Aka…Akane… Lo eres…

-Ra…Ranma…

Y ambos se quedaron hipnotizados en la mirada del otro, sin decir una palabra. Esa mágica, intensa, indescriptible y extraña situación que les ocurría de vez en cuando, en que nadie puede adivinar lo que está pasando, ni lo que ocurrirá. La mirada entre ellos era tan profunda que no se podía describir ¡Qué momento!

Pero de pronto…

-¡Chicos, bajen! ¡La cena esa lista! – llamó la voz de la tía Nodoka.

Al momento Ranma se cayó de la silla y Akane se levantó al instante. La tía Nodoka apareció en el marco de la puerta, con su amigable sonrisa.

-¿Escucharon, mis niños?

-¡S… si, madre! –gritó Ranma, con el rostro completamente rojo, al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Oh, a mi hijo le encanta comer! –dijo riendo la tía Nodoka.

Entonces se volvió y miró a Akane, que estaba paralizada y con el rostro encendido intensamente. Y le preguntó intrigada:

-¿Qué sucede, querida?

A lo que Akane rió con nerviosismo.

-Na…Nada, tía Nodoka…

-¡Oh!, Akane, mi cielo, ¡no me digas que interrumpí algo! – dijo exaltada, con culpabilidad.

-¿Q… qué? ¡No, tía!

-¡Lo lamento, cariño! ¡No quería importunar! Pero no te avergüences, ustedes están comprometidos y pueden hacer lo que gusten– mencionó risueña, y con expresión divertida, agregó-. Aunque, sinceramente, tú y Ranma son algo lentos, querida. Pero veo mucho progreso en su relación.

Akane estaba completamente avergonzada. La tía Nodoka rió.

-Tranquila, mi niña. No diré nada. Te esperamos abajo.

Entonces la Sra. Saotome salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. Akane exhaló pesadamente. Se descubrió completamente sonrojada al mirarse en el espejo. Entonces recordó ese instante con Ranma y suspiró ensoñadoramente, con una dulce sonrisa.

Durante la cena ambos se ignoraron totalmente, como se esperaba de ellos. Lo que provocaba gracia a la tía Nodoka, que de vez en vez, le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Akane.

Al final de la cena, cuando todos fueron a descansar, Ranma y Akane se encontraron por accidente en el pasillo.

-Buenas noches – dijo Akane, sin mirarle y subió las escaleras.

-Descansa –respondió Ranma, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Nuevamente, gracias por tu ayuda, Akane – dijo con tono noble.

Akane se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y se volvió a él. Acto seguido, dejar a Ranma nuevamente inmóvil, al dedicarle esa peligrosa y cautivadora sonrisa. Luego, Akane subió y cuando perdió la vista de Ranma, corrió a su habitación, salto a su cama y se cubrió con las almohadas, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Tonto afeminado" pensó Akane con una risita. Después de un rato, concilió por fin el sueño.

Ranma subió lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación y recostarse, daba vueltas y vueltas, sin lograr dormir. Entonces permaneció viendo el cielo estrellado, que ya no cubría la lluvia. Él tampoco podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ni la emoción de su corazón, que latía con gran fuerza. Y nuevamente dibujo la imagen de Akane en el cielo. "Fea marimacho" dijo en su mente, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Entonces el sueño lo venció también a él.

Y ambos soñaron con ese momento de miradas que habían tenido horas atrás.

Esa noche, las estrellas tenían el dibujo de Ranma y Akane en sus constelaciones.

Fin.

* * *

Bien, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. Este es el primer fanfic que subo, ademas lo terminé en una noche, así que pido disculpas por los posibles errores. Agradezco sus opiniones y sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
